Lab Rats 1: Mission of Love
by Jaycee Payne Ward
Summary: When Jaycee arrives in Welkerville, she catches the eye of a certain "Lab Rat". But will his brother be her person of interest? Summary sucks! i forgot the name of their high school.
1. Partners

**A/N: I love Lab Rats and Chase is my favorite character so I just had to make a story for him. This is just another OC story of mine. I hope you enjoy it. **

I was walking through the halls of my new school, looking down at the floor. At first I wasn't paying attention but then I bumped into someone and got knocked to the ground. Luckily he was the only nice person I've met so far in this school and he helped me up.

"You okay?" he asked. He had short brown hair and he was tall.

"Yeah, I'm fine." we stood there and that's when I noticed he had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. I held out my hand. "Hi. I'm Jaycee."

"I'm Adam. I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" he asked.

"Um...Yeah I am. I was just trying to find my next class." I looked down at my class schedule.

"Here, let me help you find it." he took my schedule and looked at it. "You're in luck. I just so happen to be in your next class. And the class after that. The class after that and so on."

"Wow. I guess that is lucky. Want to be my new friend?"

"Yeah. That would be awesome. For being here a few months, I don't have much friends."

Wow. Him not having much friends must be a joke. He was absolutely beyond gorgeous. I zoned out for like a few minutes and I didn't hear what he was saying.

"...'t that right Chase?" He was introducing me to one of his friends and he said something

"Huh...?" I felt so embarassed.

"I just goit done telling Chase how cute and adorable you were when you were zoned out and not listening to a word I was saying. I also told him you were new here and since the one class we don't have together is the only class you have with Chase, he offered to become your friend and help you out." Adam said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Jaycee. I'll see you in 5th period. Bye." Chase walked away.

"He seems nice. So when's lunch?" I asked.

"Lunch is after 5th period. It's an hour long. The classes here aren't very long. We got 10 classes and 30 minutes each gives us..." he stopped midway through the sentence.

"6 hours of school." I said.

"Yeah. That's right. You're good at math." the warning bell rang. "Speaking of math, we should get to class before we're late." I nodded and we walked across the school and went into class.

***break between 4th and 5th period***

"Hey you guys. How was the morning at your new school Jay?" Chase asked me.

"Hey, it was good. Hopefully I don't get anymore homework than this." I pulled out a big thick package of work that I missed when I didn't go to the school.

"Wow. That's a lot of homework. Maybe you can come over and I can teach you some of that stuff." Adam offered.

"But Adam, you don't kno..." Chase said but was interrupted by Adam's elbow in his stomach.

"I'm a genius. don't worry about it Jay. I'm smart." Adam said. The warninng bell went off. "Well, this has been fun but I gotta get to class. See you two at lunch after this class. Bye." Adam walked away.

"Um...Chase?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Adam isn't really smart is he?" I asked.

"Well, he is...no." he responded. We started to walk to class when we were stopped by a guy who looked to be way older than us. He had huge muscles and his voice was really deep.

"Hey Davendork. Who's your friend? She's pretty." the guy said. He started to grab my arm.

"Her name is Jaycee and don't touch her like she's an object Chuck." Chase snapped.

"Oh get a grip dork. I'm sure she can come with me to 5th period." Chuck stated.

"No she's going with me." he grabbed me away. "First of all, she's a person not an object. Secondly, she's my friend and I don't want to see her get hurt on her first day. Now leave us alone. Let's go Jay." We started to walk away but I was pulled back by Chuck. That's when things got ugly.

"I said leave her alone." Chase jumped on Chuck, knocking us all down in the process. I hit my head really hard off the ground. Chase seen it and ran over to where I was. "I'm so sorry Jay. Are you okay?" he asked. I wanted to yell at him but his face made it hard to stay mad at him.

"I'm fine but I think I might go to the nurses office." I started to walk away when Chase stopped me.

"Wait. First let's go to class and tell our teacher that we have to go to the nurses office. I'll tell her to mark us as there but we just won't go back to class. We'll leave campus for a few minutes then we'll meet Adam, Bree and Leo for lunch. Sound good?" he asked me. At first I thought Bree was his girlfriend but I seen her earlier holding hands with someone else. "By the way, Bree is in our next class so maybe she can come with us. If that's okay."

"That sounds good. What is our next class though?" I asked.

"Drama. The teacher will understand as long as you get some written work to make up for the time you didn't go to this school." Chase responded.

"Great more homework. Something everyone wants." I walked with Chase to the drama room.

"Hey Mr. Bennett. This is Jaycee. She's a new student of yours. We have to go to the nurse's office. Can she get her work before we leave?" he sounded so cute. The teacher waved us in.

"So we've started this project and what it is is you have a partner and you and your partner create a scene for us to watch. The problem is you don't have a partner. Does anyone in this room NOT have a patner?" Mr. Bennett asked. No one raised their hand except one person.

"Sir. I don't have one." Chase raised his hand.

"Chase, I thought you always partner with Bree. What happened?" Mr. B asked.

"She got a new boyfriend. So I need a partner too. Can Jay and I be partners?" Chase asked.

"Well, seeing as you're my star student and all, yes you may be partnered with our new student. You better not let me down. Here's your slip for the nurses office."

We walked away and towards the nurses office.


	2. New Friends

We spent about 5 minutes in there and had 15 minutes to leave campus. We figured out that all I had to do was let it heal on its own and I have to take medications a few times a day.

"Well that was quick and painless. Where do you wanna go?" Chase asked.

"I guess we can go to the variety store and buy something for lunch with this." I pulled out a wad of 20 dollar bills.***** Chase looked surprise.

"Where'd you get all that money?" he asked.

"Some of it I get as an allowance. The rest I get from my brother, cousin and ex boyfriend."

"Oh that's cool. Let's go then." we walked over to the nearest store and bought a bag of chips and a bottle of pop for everyone. WE made it back to school with just 3 minutes to spare so we brought the stuff to the cafeteria. Chase and I started talking.

"So how did you end up here after everything?" he asked me.

"Well after what happened with my parents, my nanny sent my brother and I away, fearing that if we stayed, we too would be killed. She knew how dangerous that guy was. He seemed so familiar yet so strange."

"Where'd you end up before here?"

"I was living at my cousins house with my brother, aunt and cousins. I still love them all. My brother loves me too." I knew I was about to cry. I could feel the tears starting to form.

"Don't cry. I'm here whenever you need me." Chase assured me.

"Hey guys. How was 5th period?" Adam came up behind us, followed by Bree and a little kid I didn't know.

"Where'd you disappear to after you left drama class today?" Bree asked.

"You want me to tell them what happened Jay?" Chase asked.

"Sure."

"Okay here's how it goes. We were walking to class after you left Adam and Chuck grabbed Jay by the arm." he held my wrist and turned it to show the huge bruise that was beginning to form. "He wouldn't let go so I pulled her away from him. We were about to walk away again and he did the same thing. This time I yelled at him to let her go. He didn't do anything except stand there and laugh. So I jumped on him, knocking everyone over in the process. Jaycee hit her head off the floor and we had to get permission from Mr. B to go to the nurses office. We didn't bother coming back to class so we went and bought you guys this." he pulled out the pop and chips.

"Wow. You guys bought all of this? With what money?" the little kid asked as we were walking outside. We all sat down at the picnic table out there.

"Jaycee bought it with her money Leo." Chase answered. He handed Leo the rootbeer and BBQ chips, Bree the lemonade and Chees Doritos, Adam the Cola and Regular Lay's, me the rootbeer and SweetChili Heat Doritos and he took the Mountain Dew and the other bag of SweetChili Heat Doritos.

"Wow. Jaycee, we've only known you for like 3 minutes and already you bought all of this stuff. You're amazing." Bree said.

"Yeah she is." all 3 boys said at the same time. Adam looked at me first though.

"Adam, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. He nodded and we walked over to the tree outside. "Listen, I know you're not that 'smart' but I think I can help you with that. Call me anytime you need help with something." I wrote down my number and gave it to him.

"Okay." he pulled out his cell phone before I started to walk away. "Wanna come over tonight and help me study for that test on monday?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's go finish eating lunch with the others." I suggested. So we both walked back and joined the rest of them. Shortly after, we all decided to stop eating and save the rest of our food for after school. We all went to class. Turns out Bree is also in my 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th period classes. It was good to have another friend in my classes with me. After school, we all walked home.

"Well my first day at this new school was pretty decent. Aside from being knocked to the floor and hitting my head. Thank You Chase." I said.

"I'm glad you're happy. So where do you live?" Chase asked. We came around the corner near my house. It was huge and the house next to it was huge too.

"I live there." I pointed to the bigger one. My brother had bought it for me and he hired a maid for me as well.

"What a coincidence. We're neighbours. You know what that means?" Bree said.

"No. What does it mean?" I asked, confused.

"It means late night hangouts and schoolnight sleepovers. It's gonna be great to hang out with another girl for once instead of these dorks." She stated, gesturing towards the trio following behind us.

"That sounds fun. I haven't had a good friend in a long time. Maybe we can be friends." I said. "The only guys I've hung out with were Carlos, Logan, Kendall and my brother. But that's never gonna happen again." I knew I was about to cry when I felt the tears forming in my eyes. Bree said she was sorry for bringing anything up and then Chase appeared by my side.

"You'll be able to see your friends and family again. Don't worry." Chase told me. He pulled me into a hug and pretty soon everyone I was with was surrounding me in a big hug. I liked it. It was nice and warm. "Let's get home and start sudying for that test on monday. I heard it was gonna be difficult. Like that's a problem for me anyway. Hey Jay, wanna come over and help us study?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. I was already going over there to help Adam study and my parents aren't home for the weekend so I guess I'll hang with you guys for tonight."

"Maybe you can stay with us all weekend. That would be fun." Bree said.

"If my parents and your parents say yes then I'm in. I'll go over there before they leave and ask. Bree come with me so they can meet you." she ran and I ran with her. She met my parents, they said yes as long as I check in with them every 2 hours or so. Then they said if her parents say no, she can sleepover at my house to keep me company. So could the rest of the boys. They left after that so Bree and I went over to her house with the boys.

"Dad,can Jaycee sleepover. She's new in town and she lives next door but her parents went away for the weekend. Oh. Jaycee this is my dad Hal. Dad, this is Jaycee, my best friend."

"Hi Jaycee. It's nice to see that Bree is bringing home girls this time and not her boyfriend all the time." Hal said.

"So can she?" Bree asked.

"Yeah can she?" Chase asked to.

"Fine. Just don't be bugging the girls you guys." Hal responded and walked away.

"YES!" Adam, Chase, Bree and Leo cheered at the same time.


	3. Sleepover Part 1: Breathless

Bree and I went into her room to do each others hair and stuff. The beginning of the night was fun but it started to get more interesting when Bree fell asleep. I didn't feel like being alone in her room while she slept so I went downstairs to see if anyone else was still up. Sure enough, Chase was sitting on the living room couch playing video games. He went to yawn and seen me standing there.

"Hey there. Wanna play some video games? You probably won't want to since you're a girl and all." he said.

"Are you insisting that I don't like to play video games because they're too violent and I'm not good at them?"

"No not at all...yeah." he responded. I liked his honesty.

"What game you playing?"

"COD. Wanna play with me?"

"Sure. I love that game." I responded and went to sit down on the couch next to him. I just realized that he was currently in the shirtless state. I guess that's how he sleeps.

A few hours passed and we soon got tired of playing. We ended up with a score of 50-53. The 53 being mine.

"Wow, you're good. I take it back saying that you suck and didn't like games."

"Well when you grow up with 3 brothers and 3 guy best friend and when you have a gamer ex, you can kind of know how much I had to watch or play."

"Well, you're still really good. Wanna watch a movie now?" he asked.

"Sure but I'll probably fall asleep while watching it." I replied.

"Don't worry I will too. No biggie." he said. Wow. Not only was he shirtless but he was also clever and kind of cute.

"Okay. What movie?" I said, gesturing to the thousands of DVD cases behind him.

"You like horror movies?" he asked.

"A few. The other movies just creep me out and scare me."

"Well if you get scared, I'm here and I'll protect you." he said.

"How sweet can you be?" I said, smiling.

"My guess is pretty sweet." he said. We chose a really scary movie and sat down to watch it. There were a few scary parts and each part made me jump but good thing Chase was there or would've been completely scared out of my mind. Soon enough, the movie was over. I was kind of too scared to fall asleep so I stayed up for a little while.

"That movie sure was scary Chase." I said, turning to face him.

"Sure was."

"Good thing I had you there to protect me with your muscles and..."I was stopped mid-sentence when my mind drifted off to the thought of me being in a horror movie without Chase being there to protect me.

"Nobody's ever said anything that nice to me before. Not even my brothers and sister." he grabbed my hand and held it for what seemed like forever, even when one of us began to talk again.

"Listen, I know we just met today but I can somehow feel a connection between us. Like there's some kind of spark between us. Not like there was between me and.." my mind drifted off to the last time I seen Kendall and I wondered if I would be able to see him ever again. Slowly but surely, my thoughts came back to the present day and I noticed that Chase was looking at me and he had Brown eyes. I love brown eyes.

"You okay Jay?" he asked, looking at me apologetically like it was his fault.

"I'm...just..thinking...about...Kendall." I said, starting to cry. I didn't want to cry but the thought of Kendall in my mind was just too vivid to forget. Chase seen that I was crying and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Jay. If you ever need anything," he pulled away, staring deep into my eyes. "I'll always be here for you. Even if we did meet today. I care about you and I always will. No matter what." he cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips down on mine. I couldn't lie. It felt wonderful being able to know that someone truly did love me. Then it hit me. I realized that life wasn't just the moments that we breathed but the moments that took our breaths away that really mattered. And that's exactly what this moment was. Breathless.


End file.
